


Who's That Hottie?!

by writing_central_3004



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Lance is a blushing mess, Lancelot - Freeform, LancexLotor - Freeform, Light Angst, Lotor tries to be smooth, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pokemon Battle, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Sweet Lotor, he fails btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_central_3004/pseuds/writing_central_3004
Summary: It was a normal day at Allura’s Pokemon Care, everyone was working hard to treat hurt Pokemon, groom Pokemon and make Pokemon's life as easy as possible. That is until a wavy white haired beauty walked in with a very, VERY dirty Pokemon. Now everyone is working hard minus one person: Lance. He was too busy falling in love.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Woof I'm going to try really hard to finish this one ^^;

It was only 10:00am and Allura’s Pokemon Care was bustling with people and Pokemon. Trainers were everywhere; at the healing station, the grooming station and the drop off station where they left severely injured Pokemon for overnight or multiple day treatment. Lance was already feeling a little tired. He worked at the grooming station with Hunk, his best friend since Trainer School.

 

They did everything together; they went to school together, lived together and two months ago they had both seen the “HELP WANTED” sign standing in the window of Allura’s Pokemon Care, and had signed up and got a job together. 

 

Lance smiled, looking over the Furfrou he had just groomed. It's owner had specifically asked that Lance keep their Furfrou’s pelt in its natural state. All she wanted him to do was a wash and a brush down to get all of the dirt and tangles out of the Pokemon's fur. Lance had done his job extremely well, Furfrou was practically glowing.

 

“Looks good.” said a familiar voice from behind him. Lance turned his head to see Hunk smile at him. Lance couldn't help but smile back and wink. “Thanks, you're looking pretty good yourself hot stuff~” Hunk let out a booming laugh. “Ha! Ever the flirt, aren't you?” Lance turned back to Furfrou to hand it off to it's owner. “I'm just practicing. I need to stay on my game you know.” Hunk shook his head with amusement. “Yes because you have  _ so _ much game. I bet all of the ladies fall right down at your feet.” “And the men Hunk, don't forget the men!”

 

Hunk laughed again, slapped Lance on his back (very hard I should add) and headed back to his part of the station. Lance collected 500 PokèDollars from Furfrou’s owner, (who had silently watched Hunk and Lance’s exchange) gave his usual ‘Have an amazing day!’ and waited for his next customer.

 

While he was waiting, Lance let his eyes wander over to the minor injury station aka the healing station.

 

A short, redhead girl was currently spraying a Vulpix with a Super Potion. “Yo, Pidge! How's it going over there?!” Pidge looked up and gave him a grin. “Stop yelling you idiot, you're gonna get us fired!” Lance laughed maniacally. He knew as well as Pidge did that Allura would never fire them, not only were they amazing at their jobs but over the last two months, the seven them had become family. 

 

Speaking of the family, three members seemed to be missing. Lance’s eyes moved towards the other part of the healing station where his rival should be.  _ Keith’s late, he's never late… _ Lance sighed. He had been looking forward to bickering with his friend/rival but it seemed like he would have to wait. 

 

Shiro was also missing. He wasn't at the desk for the drop-off station  (aka the major injury station). Lance frowned, what if a severely injured Pokemon came in? Coran, who backed up for Shiro, wasn't anywhere in sight either.  _ Where could they be?  _

 

Lance leaned on the counter of his station. Most people who needed pokemon groomed were going to Hunk’s side so he was slowly becoming bored. 

 

Lance stared off into space until he heard someone softly clear their throat. Lance blinked fast and looked up, only to to be met with the most stunning blue eyes he'd ever seen. 

 

Lance’s breath hitched as he allowed himself to search the rest of the man's figure. His skin was a nice mocha brown while his long hair was a startling and contrasting white colour and was slicked back behind his shoulders. A single lock of hair from his forehead and hung over his face in front of his eyes. He was slender but he had a slightly muscular build. In other words… he was  _ gorgeous _ .

 

The man cleared his throat a little louder and Lance realized he was staring.

“Oh! Sorry, what can I help you with today?” The beautiful man chuckled and pulled out a Great Ball. “My Pyroar just needs some brushing on his mane. I'm pretty good with my own hair but I still struggle with his.” 

 

Lance grinned as the man released his Pyroar on Lance’s side of the counter.  “Alrighty, he'll be done in 15 minutes, if you want you can go wait over there.” Lance pointed to a large bench that was almost full with trainers.

 

The man shook his head. “I'd rather not, it seems there is not much space for me, also I'd like to watch, if you don't mind that is. 

 

Lance had a silent panic attack for 0.1 seconds. “Of course, I don't mind that is, umm… yeah.” Lance awkwardly turned toward Pyroar who looked at him with unimpressed eyes. “Oh shush.” he whispered to him. Pyroar snorted smoke and lowered his head so Lance could tend to his mane. 

 

Lance opened his drawer, took out a tube of Fire-Type fur oil and a large brush and placed them on the counter. He opened the tube and spread the oil over his hands before applying it to Pyroar’s mane. Pyroar’s mane was  _ really  _ dirty, Lance had to rinse his hand out three times just to continue oiling his mane. 

 

“Been battling hard, huh?” Lance inquired.

The man smiled. “Yeah, it was a really tough one. This guy had a Hippowdon, it was really powerful, but we managed to beat it but a stroke of luck.” 

Lance blinked. Keith had a Hippowdon… 

“Did this dude, by any chance, have a mullet and an emo vibe?” The man laughed. “Yes I guess you could say that. His name was Keith.”

_ So that's what he was doing… he must be at the Pokèmon Center.  _

“Was he with anyone?”

The man nodded. “A tall man, he had a giant scar over his nose.”

_ So Shiro was with him. That explains their lateness.  _

Lance picked up a towel to wipe the oil from his hands. 

“Does your Pyroar have any injuries? I have some Super Potions around here somewhere.” The man shook his head. “No that would be unnecessary. I already treated him before I came here.” 

 

Lance reached for his brush only to find thin air. He looked up to find the the man holding it. “Are you a trainer? I'd love to battle sometime, you look strong.” 

 

Lance blinked. He  _ was _ a trainer, but he was a little rusty in battle. “Er… I don't know, I been a long time…” The man's eyes shone. “I'd love to be the one to ignite your passion for battling again… Lance.” Lance’s mouth fell open. How did this stronger know his name. The man seemed to notice Lance’s surprise and pointed at his name tag. 

Lance flushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Oh, I forgot I had that on.” 

“If it makes you feel more comfortable, my name is Lotor. So about that battle..?” 

Lance sighed. There was no way he could say no, not when Lotor was looking at him with such adorable and hopeful eyes. 

“Finnnnnne, but after my shift’s over.” Lotor beamed. “That's wonderful I--”

“Wait!” Lance interrupted. “There is One condition…” Lotor tilted his head cutely. “What?” 

“...Please give me my brush so I can finish my job.”

It was Lotor’s turn to flush. “Oh, of course.”


	2. The Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!!! I hope y'all like it :-D

Lotor left in a hurry after giving Lance his phone number contact and paying for Pyroar’s treatment, saying he needed to get some rest before their battle that evening.

Lance watched him leave feeling anxious. He wanted to win (of course he did) but he didn't want to seem like an asshole who did anything he could to win a battle.

He was jerked from his thoughts when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. “I see you got yourself a date.”

“Shiro! What are you doing at my station?! Shoo shoo!”

Shiro laughed but didn't move. “Are you guys meeting late at night? Don't do anything crazy Lance… especially without a condom.”

“SHIRO!” Lance screamed.

“Ok, ok.” Shiro said smirking. “Oh yeah, Keith won't be coming until later, he's having a crisis.” Lance scrunched his nose remembering Lotor and Keith’s battle. “Is Hippowdon badly hurt?” Shiro laughed and shook his head. “Nope, it's more of an internal crisis dealing with the pain of… losing.”

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes. “Of course.”His shift was finally over after many hours of anticipation. He had been spacing out more and more ever since Lotor left.

 

Hunk had been worried. “What's wrong buddy.”

 

“Hmm whaddya mean?”

 

Hunk frowned. “You literally just stabbed that Swampert in the eye with a _comb._ Why were you using a comb on a _Swampert?_ Something's definitely up.” But Lance had just shook his head and denied it. Now Lance was wishing he had told Hunk. Maybe then he would feel less anxious for what was to come.

 

Lance switched with Shay and rushed out of Allura’s. _I should get some extra training in before the battle._ Lance wrung his hands anxiously, walking around to the back of the building to the Pokemon Battle Field that was there.

 

Lance took a deep breath. It had been a while since he had took his partner out for training. Lance’s hand wandered to his belt where his only PokeBall was strapped tightly and securely. He grabbed the ball and threw it into the air

  
“Ok Vaporeon! Let's train!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and Kudos!!!!


	3. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy gals and guys (and neither lol)!!!

It was 4:00pm now, Lance and Vaporeon had practiced for three hours straight and were taking a break. Lance sat leaning against a tree that was several feet away from the battlefield with Vaporeon softly snoring by his side. 

 

Lance’s thoughts drifted to Lotor. Would be use his Pyroar or did he have another Pokemon that he would use? How experienced was Lotor with battling? He probably had a lot of experience since he was able to beat Keith (who, by the way, never showed up to work). 

 

Did he know about Lance’s previous… status? 

 

Lance was jerked out of his thoughts by a hand that was waving in front of his face. 

 

“Wha- Oh! Lotor!” 

 

Lotor gave him a small smile and offered Lance his hand. “I was calling you for a while. You were so still I almost thought you were dead.” 

 

Lance took the offered hand trying to ignore how he felt his face heating up. “Sorry. I was thinking.”

 

Lotor tilted his head. “And what has caused you to think so hard that the whole world was lost to you?”

 

“You.” Lance replied without think.

 

Lotor blinking looking caught off guard by his answer while Lance was trying to recover from his stupidity.

 

“Uh, I-I meant… our battle. Y-yeah you and our battle.”

 

Lotor smirked. “Then why don't we get to it then?” To say that Lance was worried was an understatement.

 

A  _ huge  _ understatement. 

 

But even so that's the word we'll use for now. 

 

He was worried that he might win, he was worried that he might lose, he was worried that Vaporeon might get seriously. They didn't have a referee after all. 

 

What if Lotor was a Team Skull thugs in disguise and he had only wanted to battle to steal his Pokemon?

 

_ Breath Lance. In then out. In and out. _

 

That made him feel a little better. 

 

“You ready for this?!” Lotor yelled from the other side of the field. 

 

“Hell yeah!!” Lance shouted back.

 

“Vaporeon, I'm counting on you!”

“Pyroar, show ‘em what you can do!”

 

Lance kneeled down to pat Vaporeon on her head. “You ready for this girl?” Vaporeon responded by licking his nose with a wet tongue and then bounding on to the field. “Let's see if I still got this.”

 

“You can have the first turn princess!” Lance teased. 

 

Lotor fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh my, who am I to pass up such a generous offer. Pyroar use Crunch!”

 

Pyroar leaped toward Vaporeon who was standing still, waiting for the right moment…

 

Right when Pyroar was an inch away from successfully landing the attack, Vaporeon took exactly three steps back letting Pyroar hit the ground. Dust swirled around them.

 

Lotor’s eyes widened as the dust settled. Vaporeon was standing unharmed only a foot away from Pyroar who was getting up off of the ground. He was so sure Pyroar had landed the attack…

 

Lance smirked. “My turn. Rain Dance!”

 

Dark clouds quickly gathered in the sky and drops of rain cascaded down on the battlefield. 

 

Lotor pouted playfully. “Well that's hardly fair.”

 

Lance chuckled. “All's fair in battle.”

 

“Pyroar, Hyper Voice!”

 

“Vaporeon, use Scald!” 

 

Pyroar roared so loud that Lance had to cover his ears. Even though his eardrums were being shattered he was smiling. 

 

This is why he loved battling. The commands. The adrenaline. The synergy between Pokemon and their trainers.

 

It was exhilarating. 

 

Vaporeon folding her ears back in pain still managed to carry out the command and hit 

Pyroar smack in the face with burning water.

 

Pyroar yelped. The super effectiveness of the move combined with increased damage from Rain Dance made him lurch back. 

 

Lance’s heart raced. He was going to end this battle right now. 

 

“Quick, use  **Hydro-Beam!** ”

 

Vaporeon paused. It had been a while since they had used that move. Lance must really want to beat this trainer.

 

Vaporeon opened her mouth letting a beam of light and water charge up then escape at a high force. 

 

The beam struck Pyroar so hard that he fainted almost instantly.

 

Lotor gaped at Lance in silence for a full ten seconds then said.

  
“Lord Arceus, what in distortion world was  _ that?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to kudos if you like this! Comments are what I live for, they inspire me to write more!!  
> Love y'all!!!


	4. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chap, but enjoy!!

Lance watched the raindrops slowly roll down the windows Lotor’s car. After the battle it had started to rain lightly and Lotor had offered to drive him home.  
The ride was in a comfortable silence, that was, until Lotor broke it.

“I've never seen a move like that. What was it?”

Lance smiled at Lotor’s awed tone. “It was a combination move. Between Hydro Pump and Hyper Beam.” 

Lotor’s eyes widened. “How?” 

“Well, it took a lot of training. We had to learn how to concentrate two moves at once which was pretty hard.”

“Incredible… that's incredible.” 

Lance smiled and mumbled a “thanks” and nothing else was said for the rest of the ride. 

Lotor pulled up in front of Lance’s house and turned to face Lance.  
“Thanks for battling me, even though it was so short. You're amazing.”

Lance blushed. “Um no problem. It was fun thank you too.” 

Lotor wrung his hands and looked down as if he was struggling with himself to say something. 

Lance started to leave.

“Good Night Lo-”  
“Lance, wait!” 

Lance paused in his departure, stunned by Lotor’s sudden outburst.

Lotor sat up straighter and said in one breath: “LanceIreallylikeyouyou’renotlikeanybodyI’veevermetbeforedoyouwanttogoonadatewithmetomorrow?”

You could've cooked some bacon on Lance’s face because of how hot it was. “S-sure I'd like that.”

“Great.”  
Lotor beamed and leaned a little towards Lance. 

“Yeah,” Lance said, not missing the way Lotor’s eyes fell to his lips. 

Lance wants to lean forward, to close the distance between him and Lotor. 

So he did.

Lance had never kissed anyone before. Sure he have his mom and siblings kisses on the cheeks but it was nothing like this. How would you even explain it? 

Heartstopping.  
Mind blowing.  
Electrifying.  
No, it was perfect.

Lance pulled back and blushed, gasping for air. “Wow.”

Lotor grinned. “Yeah, wow.” 

“I should get going now. See you around Lance.”

Lance returned his smile and opened the car door.  
“See ya around princess~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo kissy blushy time! Sorry it was so short but a longer chapter is coming (also some lance and keith interactions yay!!)


	5. The Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop sorry this chap took so long :)

Lance waved to Lotor as he drove away feeling butterflies swarm and flutter in his stomach. When Lotor was out of sight Lance fumbled with his keys to open his door.

“HONEY I’M HOME!!!”

“Lance!”

Hunk appeared from out of the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

“I’m making dinner. Go wash your hands and sit at the table. Also, Pidge and Keith are comin’ over in a bit.”

“Ok!”

Lance replied, cheerfully toeing off his shoes and locking the door behind him. He headed into the bathroom to wash his hands off and sat down at the head of the six-seat table. Hunk emerged from the kitchen donning oven mitts and a smug smile.

“So Lance… how your battle?”

Lance sat up in his chair so fast he almost fell backward.

“Uh, what? How did you know?!”

Hunk’s smile turned into a simper.

“Oh, I just followed you to the battlefield behind Allura’s and watched you battle for a full 30 minutes until I got bored and left.”

“Hunk, Jesus, you’re a stalker.”

Hunk’s laughed boomed through the small house.

“I prefer observer, thank you very much.”

Lance’s reply was cut off by the piercing ring of the doorbell.

“Lance go get that please. I’ll take the food out of the oven.”

Lance grunted in compliance and opened the door to find Pidge and Keith standing behind it.   
Pidge! It’s so nice to see you! Come in, come in.”

Pidge giggled and played along to Lance’s game.

“Why thank you, dear Lance. The journey here was quite fearful all by my lonesome. I am so happy to finally feel safe.”

“Oh yes, ha-ha so funny. Let’s pretend Keith doesn’t exist, it’s priceless.” Keith said while scowling, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lance tilted his head innocently.

“Pidge, did you hear something?”

“No, it must’ve been the wind.”

Keith huffed and tromped past the two delinquents into the house leaving them cracking up in the doorway.

The two stood there laughing until Hunk called them in for dinner.

“So everyone,” Hunk said when everyone was seated and had their food (it was lasagna night and Keith had to literally tackle Lance to get him to stop screaming with joy).

“Lance has a new… person~”

Lance almost choked on his forkful of lasagna.

“HUNK!”

Hunk chuckled while Pidge and Keith’s heads swiveled like owls to face him. Pidge was the first to speak.

“Oooh, was it that hot guy that almost stole your brush?”

Hunk answered for Lance who was too busy hiding his scarlet face.

“Yep! That’s the one!”

Keith laughed. “You can’t be serious, Lance has no game.”

“I know right!” Screamed Pidge.

Lance recovered from his humiliation to defend his honor.

“Hey! I have plenty of game.”

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith stared at him for a good five seconds and then burst out laughing.

Lance pouted. “That’s it! I’m leaving.”

Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

“No Lancey, stayyy. I want to hear what went down.”

Lance batted at his hand playfully and recapped what happened during the day.

 

Pidge squealed. “You guys kissed on the first date?!”

Keith shook his head in mock disappointment. “How uncouth Lance. I thought I raised you better.”

Lance fluttered his eyelashes. “I’m sorry father, but this is my life!”

“Go to your room!”

“But father-”

“I don’t want your excuses!”

Lance was too hysterical with laughter to continue the act and soon the rest joined him.

“Alright,” said Hunk, recovering. “Now who’s ready for dessert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler, next chapter will include the date ;D


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Lance go out on their date and love happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot of Pokemon in this chapter because it's focused on their date (I hope that's not a problem for anyone ^^;)  
> Oh and also, ××××LA×××× is Lance's POV and ××××LO×××× is Lotor's POV

××××LA××××

Lance pulled on his dove-white dress shirt and looked himself in the mirror. Today was the day. His date with Lotor. Lance stared himself down, taking in his tight black pants, fitted shirt, and black slip ons.  
Hunk poked his head into Lance’s room.

“Wow, you look great.”

Lance smiled. “Thanks, buddy. Are you sure it’s not too much?”

Hunk shook his head.

“No, you look amazing. The perfect mix of casual and class. Plus I’m sure Lotor will appreciate how those pants make your ass look.”

Lance gave Hunk a scandalized look. "What?! Hunk!"

Hunk cackled (sounding very much like Pidge) and scampered out of Lance's room, ducking the pillow that was tossed at him on his way out.Lance sighed and looked back in the mirror, inspecting himself once more. He turned to look at his rear.  
He decided to keep the pants on.

××××LO××××

Lotor was sitting patiently at Malie Garden Cafe that he and Lance were meeting at. In his time waiting three girls had already tried to him up into ditching his date and having lunch with them. He had politely declined although his tolerance was running thin. He was notably relieved when Lance walked into the cafe.

"Lance!"

Lotor called out waving a hand.

Lotor reveled in the way Lance's eyes lit up when he saw him. 

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lance said taking a seat across from Lotor. "I had a little trouble getting here." 

Lotor shook his head. "No, no it's alright. I wasn't waiting for long."

Lance gave him a small smile and picked up the small menu. 

“Have you been here before, Lotor?”

Lotor nodded. 

“Yes, every once in awhile when I find the time. The island challenge keeps me busy.”

For a second Lotor could’ve sworn he saw a wistful look on Lance’s face, but it was gone so fast that it was hard to be sure.

“Sounds tough. Which trial are you headed to?

“I’m preparing for Acerola’s trial at the moment. I heard she’s a tough one.”

Lance nodded. 

“So after Acerola’s trial are you heading to Poni?”

Lotor shook his head. 

“After Acerola I’ll have to find the kahuna so that I can complete the grand trial.”

Lotor couldn't help but notice the way Lance had quickly covered his face with the menu. Maybe he was hungry?

“Anyways, enough about me, what would you like to eat Lance?”

“Is the shalour sable any good?”

××××LA××××

Thirty minutes later saw Lotor and Lance walking through Malie Garden, their knuckles brushing lightly. Even though the contact was feather-light, Lance feels heat spike through his veins and gather in his face. 

“You’re a great battler.”

Lance blurted feeling stupid the second he said it.

Lotor shot him an amused glance.

“How would you know? Our battle only lasted a few minutes.”

Lance was glad to find no resentment in Lotor’s tone. The last thing he needed was the person he liked to be salty with him.

“It’s the way you held yourself,” Lance elaborated. “You were confident in yourself and Pyroar, even though you had a type disadvantage.”

Lotor shrugged humbly. “Even when we don’t win, I know my Pokemon always try their very best. That’s all that matters to me. But you Lance, you’re on an entirely different level. I’m surprised you haven’t tried out the island challenge.”

Lance stiffened just a little.

“Hmm.”

Lotor frowned. “Did I say something to offend you?”

Lance held up his hands and shook his head rapidly. 

“No, no! I was just thinking, that’s all.”

Lotor laughed with a slightly relieved tone. “Good. I wouldn’t want you to be mad at me.”

They walked for a few more seconds in a pleasant silence before Lance spoke up.

“Was Pyroar your starter?”

Lotor’s eyes gained a soft hue at the question.

“He’s much more than that. He’s been with me ever since I was a little boy and he was a Litleo. He looked after me when my father did not, which was most of the time. He’s my best friend and I love him very much.”

Lance knit his eyebrows. “Looks like I have competition.”

Lotor halted and stared at Lance who had come to a stop beside him as well.

Silence.

When Lance realized what he had said it was already too late to take back.

“I-I mean c-competition with your b-bond -No, no see what I meant was-”

“Lance.”

Lance ceased his panicked rant and peeked at Lotor out of the corner of his eye.

Lotor was positively glowing. It was obvious from the way he stood a little taller and his face which was dazzling brilliantly.

“I’m willing to compete for your love as well.”

Lance felt his heart stutter a little at those words.

“Then let the battle begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at those cuties~ Also I don't think I mentioned that this took place in Alola soooo... hey guys this story takes place in Alola!! XD  
> Kudos and comment if you like it so far! I feel like this fic is going to be longer than expected so stay tuned :)  
> Special thanks to:  
> XNightWhisperX, Hexworthy and LuminisK for leaving kind words on this fic! You guys inspire me to keep writing and your words make me feel very good! I appreciate you guys a lot!


	7. The Bonding Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor spend time together at the latter's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof I really suck at updating don't I? ^^; This is my first time ever posting a fanfic so sorry that my updating schedule is wonky (more like non-existent lol) I'll try harder from now on! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter I put a lot of hard work into it :D

××××LA××××

 Lance fiddled with his phone nervously. He had just received a text. An amazing one at that. 

 

From Lotor <3 : _Would you like to come over later today? My house is in the western part of Malie City, near the library._

 

He wanted to accept he really did, but Hunk had already made him promise to stay home to help do a thorough cleaning on the house. Ironically, Lance was usually the one of the two who was crazy about keeping the house presentable but it seemed that the tables had turned.

It's been a week since Lotor and his first date and Lance has been texting Lotor almost non-stop. 

 

During work, meals, movies, anything, you name it Lance would be texting Lotor. It was awkward small talk at first but eventually it had evolved into "What does Cubone look like under its skull?" and "Can there ever be Spinda's that are identical twins?" (that conversation had lasted for a while).

Lance rolled off of his place on his bed to land face first on the floor and groaned. He didn't want to ditch Hunk to clean by himself but he also didn't want to say no to such an amazing invitation.

_ Buzz _

It was his phone. Probably Lotor wondering why it was taking him so long to answer. Lance reluctantly got up and checked his phone. It was Hunk.

18:34 From Big Man:  _ Yooo Lance, my maan... do you mind if we clean another day? Shay wants to hang out :) _

If Lance was drinking anything at the moment, he would have spit it out all over his phone. He shook his head. Typical Hunk, he was just the type to do this kind of thing at the right time.

 

18:39 To Big Man:  _ Sure dude i was about to ask you the same thing  _

18:40 From Big Man:  _ Thx lance ur the best _

 

Lance sat for a few minutes, basking in the truth of those words before opening his texts to Lotor.

 

18:45 To Lotor <3 : _Of course give me a time and i'll be there_

××××LO××××

Lotor fluttered anxiously around his house. After receiving the reply from Lance, he felt the urge to tidy up, even though his house was already spotless. These feelings were new to Lotor. Sure, he’s had plenty people over, but this was different. He felt he needed to impress Lance. It seemed that Lance was causing him to feel all sorts of ways lately. Lotor found himself not really minding. He didn’t mind at all. 

 

Lotor was still moving around when the doorbell rang. Lotor took a calming breath through his nose and went to open the door. 

Lance smiled at him when he opened the door. 

 

“Lotor, hi.”

 

Lotor smiled back. 

 

“Hi.”

 

“Wow this place is so…”

 

Lotor tilted his head to the left.

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

Lance laughed and held his hands up in denial.

 

“No, no, that’s not it. It’s just so…  _ you _ . I like it.”

 

Lotor felt his anxiety fade at Lance’s tone.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“So what did you have in mind for us to do?” Lance asked, seating himself on the couch (Lotor tried to ignore how right Lance looked in his house, like he belonged).

 

Lotor sat down next to him, close enough that their thighs pressed against each other.

“I want you to watch this movie, it’s called ‘How To Train Your Dragonite…”

××××LA××××

By the time the movie was over, Lance and Lotor were laying down, a blanket draped over the both of them. Lance watched the credits roll, trying to ignore the fact that Lotor was basically spooning him. 

 

“Lotor?”

 

Lance tried to shift around to look at him, but Lotor’s grip around his waist was too strong.

 

“Lotor?” Lance tried again.

_ He must be sleeping.  _ Lance thought.  _ I guess I could stick around until morning.  _

 

Lance glaced at the clock. 21:56. He was busy trying to figure out if he should wake Lotor up and tell him he needed to go home or stay with him until the morning when he felt shifting behind him.

“Lotor?” Lance asked in a hushed voice. 

 

He heard a moan from Lotor and felt the clutch around his abdomen detach. He turned round and saw Lotor’s face which contorted in what looked to be pain. Lance felt his heart beat faster with concern, wondering what he should do. Lotor’s movements became more belligerent and rapid. All Lance could think to do was touch him or comfort him in some way. So that’s what he did.

 

He reached out and held Lotor in his arms, stroking his back and whispering condolence into his ear. Lotor’s movements slowly ceased and his groans turned into whimpers which eventually faded into silence. Lance pulled Lotor closer to him, completely aware that this position would most likely bring him pain in the morning, but he really couldn't care less. As long as he had Lotor in his arms, he would be sound.

  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what Lotor was dreaming about?? (Jk I know, I'm writing this story lol)  
> Don't forget to comment and kudos my good people, they always make my day! Love you guys!!


	8. The Bonding Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute breakfast scene turns into sad breakfast scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof for someone reason this chapter was hard to write idk y tho... ANYWAYS enjoy! (why am I posting at 12am I do not know)

××××LO××××

The sun peeking through the windows shined almost directly on Lotor's face. Lotor groaned and tried to hide from the rays, but found himself unable to do so because of the arms binding around him. Lotor grunted and reluctantly opened his eyes only to be faced with the most beautiful picture he’s ever set his eyes on. Lance’s face, if possible, looked even more angelic in his slumber. His face was soft and relaxed and little kitten snores left his lips as he slept. Lotor felt his face heat up the longer he stared, afraid that Lance might wake up and find his antics disturbing. Carefully, Lotor wriggled his way out of Lance’s grasp and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

 

××××LA××××

Lance woke up to find himself alone on an unfamiliar couch alone. Lance rubbed his eyes and sat up quickly, (wincing at the pain in his back) looking for the person he had comforted late into the night. Lance stopped panicking when he heard dishes clinking in the kitchen. Silently, Lance crept of the couch and towards the kitchen. Lance paused in the doorway, staring in awe at the sight he was met with. Lotor was whistling in an apron at the stove with a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, flipping pancakes. His relaxed form was much different than the scared and distressed one he saw last night. Maybe Lotor had forgotten the dream? Maybe he shouldn't bring it up… 

Lance inhaled deeply and stepped into the kitchen, deliberately letting his feet tap loudly on the tiled floor, so Lotor wouldn't be startled. Lotor cast Lance a look from over his shoulder. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. I hope you don't have work today, it's quite late.”

Lance grinned shyly at the nickname.

“You're lucky I don't. I'd get in trouble for being absent.”

Lotor chuckled and turned back to the pancakes. 

“I trust you like pancakes?”

“You know I do!”

××××××××

They ate it companionable silence for the most part, enjoying the food. Lance knew it was just pancakes, but, truthfully, he had never enjoyed them more than he did right now. After they had finished, Lotor cleared the plates and took them to the sink. Lance stood from his seat at the table.

“I can wash them,” he said following Lotor into the kitchen. Lotor shook his head. 

“No, I wouldn't ask you to do that.”

Lance shrugged. 

“It's no big deal, really. I just want to help.”

Lotor looked into Lance’s eyes and smiled sweetly. 

“You can help by being here and enjoying what I have to give you.” 

Lance felt his face heat up.

“Um, ok.”

Lance went to go back to the table, but stopped when Lotor called out for him. 

“Lance… thank you… for last night.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lance asked, not turning. 

It was quiet for a moment, but eventually Lotor's answer came. 

“I'm sorry.” 

Lance turned back to find Lotor had placed the dishes in the sink and was now gripping the edges of the counter so hard his knuckles started to pale.

“Oh Lotor…” Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor's chest from the back and buried his head into his neck.

“You don't need to be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about.” 

And in the silence that ensued Lance could have sworn he could feel Lotor's heart beating faithfully alongside his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOKI DOKI  
> I was stuck making a hard decision of wanted Lance and Lotor to talk about Lotor's nightmare during breakfast or not but I decided that it would be nicer if they ate in silence coz Lance seems like he would be quiet with Lotor, the person he doesn't have to joke around and be loud with (Wow that was a lot of words).  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned!!


	9. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short, but an important chapter! Enjoy :D

××××LA××××

Lance was in love with Lotor. Whenever he was with his boyfriend (is that what they were? Lance realized that they had never put a label on their relationship) he felt a tingly feeling up his spine and his heart started to beat harder and faster. He never got bored of the other man, when he was with him there was no other place that he’d rather be. 

 

He wasn’t sure when he had realized it. Maybe it was when he held Lotor in his arms during his nightmare. Maybe it was when he woke up to the other making him breakfast.

 

It had been three weeks since he and Lotor had been on their date and they had been on many more since.

 

_ I’m not ready to tell him.  _

 

Rejection was something Lance had faced too often during his life. It was something that he never wanted to face again. If Lotor rejected him, Lance didn’t know what he'd do. He cared for Lotor and he was sure Lotor cared for him too, but what if he scared him off with those three powerful words? Lance would never forgive himself.

 

_ I’m not ready. _

 

××××LO××××

Lotor was in love with Lance. He had never felt this kind of love for anyone, it was a new, scary feeling. The need to be with Lance was overwhelming. The need to always tell Lance about his troubles. His faith that just by being there, Lance would make them all go away.

 

Lotor’s happiness had never depended so much on one person. It was scary. He didn’t know what to do. Sure he told Lance that he liked him, but he had never said the real ‘l’ word before. What if Lance didn’t feel the same? What if… Lance left him? No. He couldn’t risk risk it. It was too chancey. He couldn’t lose Lance, he couldn’t. 

 

_ I can’t tell him. I can’t risk it. _

××××××××

_ I love him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol they're so stupid XD  
>  Stayed tuned for next week's chapter, "The Mistake"!


	10. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is very much out of character lol don't mind it though.

××××LA××××

It was the middle of the night when Lance heard his phone go off. He groaned as the ringing pierced his sleepy skull and tried to ignore it. After a few seconds the ringing ceased. Then started again. Lance huffed and threw his covers off of him and reached for his nightstand. 

 

“Hello?”

 

There was only silence from the other end. Lance was about to hang up when he heard his callers voice.

 

“ _ Lance… _ ”

 

Lance immediately recognized the voice. 

 

“Lotor? What's wrong? It's 1 o'clock in the morning!”

 

“ _ Lance… please I… I need you.” _

 

The tone in Lotor's voice scared Lance. He had never heard Lotor speak like…  _ that _ before.

 

“Ok, I'll be right there.”

××××××××

Lance rang the doorbell frantically and waited. He didn't know why, but Lotor's sudden call had made him nervous. Lance was getting ready to pound on the door when it swung open. Lance's eyes widened. Lotor looked awful. His hair was messy and tangled and was lacking it's usual luster. Dark bags hung under his blue eyes making him look much older than should be possible (maybe around 34).

 

“Lotor?”

 

Lotor tilted his head forward letting his hair fall over his face and said nothing. Lance took a deep breath. 

 

“Can I come inside?” 

 

Lotor nodded and step aside to let Lance inside.

 

Lance had expected Lotor's house to resemble its owners current state, but it was spotless as usual. Lance took a seat on the couch.

 

“Lotor, what’s wrong?”

 

Lance felt the cushion dip slightly as Lotor sat next to him. 

 

“My dad found out about us.”

 

Lance blinked. He had yet to meet Lotor’s dad and couldn’t see how it was a bad thing.

 

“Ok. Does he want to meet me?”

 

Lotor flinched a little. 

 

“No, he doesn’t really… approve.”

 

Lance put his hand on Lotor’s shoulder. He wasn’t expecting this, he never knew of Lotor’s family being homophobic. Come to think of it, Lance never really heard much of Lotor’s family. Lotor never spoke of himself, he mostly just listened to Lance’s stories. 

 

“What are we going to do? We should show him how happy we are, maybe he’ll change his mind.” 

 

Lotor shook his head. 

 

“My dad isn’t like that. He couldn’t care less if I was happy or not. He just doesn’t want anyone he knows to find out. He doesn’t want to be ‘disgraced’. He thinks…” Lotor choked a little. “He wants us to break up.”

 

Lance turned to put both hands on each of Lotor’s shoulders forcing them to face each other. 

 

“What?! Your dad shouldn’t make that decision for you-” Lance was cut off by the look in Lotor’s eyes. He was afraid. 

 

“It’s my fault Lance, it’s my fault that he found out. I shouldn’t have thought that he would finally be happy for me. I made a stupid mistake and I dragged you into this…”

 

Lance felt tears come to his eyes. He didn’t like seeing Lotor like this this. He looked so scared, so… vulnerable. He didn’t want Lotor to feel like that. He wanted to make him happy. 

 

“How about this, we can go to sleep together and sleep as long as we want. I’ll make late breakfast and we can sit down and talk, but right now you need some rest.”

 

Lotor pulled Lance into a hug and buried his face into Lance’s neck.

 

“No, I need you.” 

 

Lance could feel his face get ten shades darker.

 

“You have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy issues :( He just wants his love  
> New chapter next week!


	11. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing something a little different for this chapter and the next,  
> I'm posting this chapter today and I'm posting chapter 12 (finale) on Sunday (April 8th)  
> I don't really know why tho lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

××××LA××××

Lance was busy brushing the tangles out of Lotor’s hair when the call came.

 

It was the day after Lotor had called Lance over. They had already had bacon and waffles for breakfast, but they hadn’t yet talked about the events that had occurred last night.

 

_Ring Ring_

 

Lance looked up for a second. “Lotor, I think that’s your phone.”

 

Lotor grunted and grabbed his phone without checking the caller ID.

 

“Hello?”

 

Lance was hardly paying attention to Lotor’s conversation. He was more focused on how domestic this scene was. He was sure that Lotor would be at least a little distant because of what happened last night, but Lotor had acted as if nothing had happened.

 

Lance frowned. _I’m not going to let him get away with it. No matter what we’re going to have a long, angsty and very endearing conversation about his rotten father._ Lance shook his head slightly trying to make the unkind thoughts about his lover’s father disappear. _I’m sure he means well in his own way…_

 

Lance probably would have allowed himself to go deeper into his thoughts if it weren’t for Lotor standing up suddenly yanking the brush out of Lance’s grip with his hair.

 

“Woah,  Loto-”

 

“No, Father!” Lotor yelled into the phone, ignoring Lance. “You can’t!!”

 

Lance could only hear muffled sounds from the other end, but he could tell the other person (Lotor’s father?) was yelling as well.

 

“He doesn’t want to speak to you! Can’t you just leave us alone?” Lotor fumed, his dark skin slowly become darker with rage.

 

Lance watched Lotor start pacing back and forth in front of the couch. He could only assume that the “he” that Lotor and his dad were arguing about was him. He got an idea.

 

“Lotor, give me the phone.”

 

Lotor stopped pacing to look at Lance with a shocked face.

 

“No, it would be better if you didn’t speak to him.”

 

Lance gave Lotor a small smile. “Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

 

Lotor went silent, searching Lance’s face for any sign that he was joking. Unable to find one, Lotor handed Lance the phone.

 

“Hey Lotor’s dad, this is Lance speaking…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh it's about to go downnnnnn  
> stay tuned for sunday guys!  
> (chap. 13 is epilouge)


	12. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance vs. Zarkon  
> Ready?  
> GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I failed to mention is that this it the Alola before the elite 4 and champ.

××××LO××××

Lance must be out of his ever-loving  _ mind. _

 

Lotor watched as Lance conversed with his father on the phone. His voice was one of brightness and smiles, but his (kinda scary) poker face told a completely story. He looked pissed, with a capital "P". 

 

"Hey Lotor's dad, this is Lance speaking. Lotor's boyfriend." 

 

Lotor's eyes widened at "boyfriend”. He liked it. 

 

Lance put the phone on speaker and the angry voice of his father came through. 

 

"Yes  _ Lance,”  _ Zarkon said, his voice clipped with fury. “This is Zarkon. I advise you to stay away from my son, I do not wish to come to Malie and… dragoon you.” 

 

Lance tilted his head slightly.

 

“And how might this  _ dragooning  _ process go down?”

 

Lotor resisted the urge to swipe the phone away from Lance. This crazy boy had no idea what he was doing. He was going to face the consequences.

 

There was a pause before Zarkon spoke again.

 

“I am not a man of violence, Lance. I am reasonable, I will not allow my son to be stuck with a weakling that I assume you are.” 

 

“Let me prove myself to you.” Lance said. “Let’s battle.”  

 

Lotor’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest but not before Zarkon spoke.

 

“This is favorable. The decision has been made. Prove your worth to me… through battle.”

 

“Father no!” Lotor croaked out. “That’s not fair.” 

 

“It’s ok. Lotor, I’ve got this.” Lance put a reassuring hand on Lotor’s shoulder then spoke into the phone. “I’ll be in Malie Garden at 5. See ya pops!” 

 

Zarkon’s enraged response was cut off by Lance hanging up. 

 

Lotor shook his head. “God Lance, you’re insane.” 

 

Lance smiled cheekily back at him. “You love it though.” 

 

Lotor fought against the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“You know who Zarkon is right?” 

 

“Yep,” Lance said popping the “p” just because he knew it drove Lotor crazy. “He’s Alola’s top trainer, clearing the island challenge in only a few days. He rejected the offers he got to replace several Trail Captains and has caught every Pokemon in every known region and has a super cool certificate to show for it. Jeez! The only thing I didn’t know is that he had a super hot son.”

 

Lotor was too taken aback by Lance’s rant to acknowledge that last part.

 

“And you  _ still  _ want to battle him?”

 

Lance booped Lotor’s nose and picked up the brush from where it had fallen on the floor. “Aw are you worried? Don’t be, I have a few advantages of my own. Now come hither and let me nourish those beautiful locks of yours.” 


	13. The Battle (Revamped)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance vs. Zarkon  
> Who will win???   
> You decide  
> Jk I do (￣▼￣)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for not posting on time! This chapter was a bit longer and harder to write (^▽^;)  
> Please forgive author-chan and enjoy this chapter!!

××××LA××××

To say that Lance was worried was an understatement.

 

He was terrified, anxious, weak-kneed, and  _ maaaaaaaybe _ a little close to having to change his underwear. 

 

Yes he knew that he  _ said  _ he wouldn’t have a problem beating Zarkon in a battle, but the more he thought about it, the more apprehensive he became. Although, he had the right to be fearful. It wasn’t just his or his Pokemon’s pride he had on the line, but it was also his relationship with Lotor. Whom he loved very much (even though he had yet to voice these exact words). 

 

He and Lotor were waiting at the battlefield where they had their first battle (and many battles since then). Lotor kept glancing at his watch and tsking. It was 5 o'clock exactly and he seemed to be getting impatient. Lance placed a reassuring hand on Lotor’s arm.

 

“Hey, calm down. I’m sure he’s just trying to be fashionably late.” 

 

Lotor smiled a little, but his agitated aura did not dissipate. Lance leaned up to kiss Lotor’s cheek and Lotor giggled a little letting his posture relax.

_ Mission Be an Awesome Boyfriend: Accomplished.  _

 

Lance turned away from Lotor and released Vaporeon. 

 

“We have a big battle today girl, let’s win it okay?” 

 

Vaporeon trilled and squirt a little water in his face. 

 

××××××××

Zarkon arrived at 5:10. 

 

He didn’t announce his presence, but Lance didn’t need him to. The mood had shifted to shadowy and charged as soon as he had appeared. 

 

Lance walked forward to the battlefield. 

 

The air crackled.

 

“ _ Lance, _ ” Zarkon spit out his name like a nasty booger. “I trust that you are prepared to be defeated?”

 

Lance grinned. “Only if you are!” Vaporeon chirruped in agreement, taking her place on the battlefield. 

 

Zarkon whipped out a Luxury Ball and from it emerged a huge gold and black Luxray. 

 

Lance’s eyes widened. That wasn’t Zarkon’s signature Tyranitar. Even before it began, the battle was tipping out of his favor.

 

Lotor stood at the referee's spot and raised his hand. 

 

“Begin!” 

 

“Luxray, use Crunch.”

 

Luxray surged forward with incredible speed right on his trainer’s mark and Vaporeon just barely managed to dodge.

 

“Vaporeon! Quick use Hydro Pump!” 

 

A large stream of water geysered out of Vaporeon’s mouth and narrowly missed Luxray. 

 

“Pathetic,” Zarkon grunted. “Use Thunderbolt.” 

Luxray snarled as electricity burst from him straight towards Vaporeon.

 

“Dodge it!” Lance yelled, but it was too late. The Thunderbolt had hit its target.

 

Vaporeon screeched and fell to the ground. 

 

“Vaporeon!” Lance yelled. “Get up, I know you can! Come on!!”

 

Vaporeon grunted and struggled to pull herself to her paws. ****

 

Zarkon scoffed. “You may have spirit, I admit to that, but you are weak. If you truly care for your Pokemon you will give up now.” 

 

Lance spared a glance at Lotor who looked back him with a worried expression. 

 

_ I won't give up. Don't worry.  _ Lance tried to say with his eyes.

 

_ Okay I believe you Lance. You can win this _ . Lotor’s eyes seemed to say back. 

 

Lance nodded his confidence revived. 

 

“Alright Vaporeon, use Hyper Beam!” 

 

Light swirled and gathered at Vaporeon’s mouth and burst out. 

 

Luxray dodged away from the attack. Lance smirked.  _ Here it goes.  _

 

“Now Vaporeon! BEND IT!” 

 

Vaporeon’s face scrunched up with focus as she made the beam  _ turn  _ to hit Luxray smack dab in the face. 

 

It had been a technique they had been trying to perfect for a long time now. Lance grinned with pride. His Vaporeon always came in clutch. 

 

Luxray howled and tumbled over from the force if the attack. Zarkon’s face was one of utmost confusion. His stunned silence gave Vaporeon the chance she needed to recharge.

 

“Here's our chance!” Lance yelled. “Use  **Hydro Beam!!!** ” 

 

And it was over as soon as it begun.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not the best at writing action scenes so I cut it off there... Stay tuned for next week you beautiful, beautiful people! (｀▽´)  
> P.S. Kudos to people who can find references from the first "The Battle" chapter!


	14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says it all

××××LA××××

Lance let out a shaky breath.

 

“It's over,” He turned toward Lotor who wore the same blissfully relieved look on his face.

 

“We won!” Lance did a little jig and held his arms out toward Vaporeon who happily jumped in them trilling all the while. 

 

“Well done Lance.”

 

Lance looked up to Zarkon who had returned Luxray and strode across the battlefield.

 

To Lance's surprise, Zarkon was not positively fuming. In fact, he had an almost  please look on his face. 

 

“To tell you the truth Lance, I only agreed to battle you to test your strength and courage. I can't have my son dating a weakling.” Zarkon admitted, a chuckle letting its way out of his mouth. “You showed your courage by challenging me and showed your strength by defeating me.” Zarkon placed his large hands on his large hips. “I deem you worthy to be with my son.” 

 

“Daaaaaad,” Lotor huffed, having made his way to stand beside Lance. “You're so annoying, great Arceus.”

 

Zarkon had the nerve to just chuckle again and wave at the couple. 

 

“Farewell Lance, son. Only fuck with condoms.”

 

Lance could feel his jaw detach from his mouth and drop to the floor. Lotor sputtered indignantly. 

 

“Father!!”

 

But Zarkon was already gone.

 

END

P.S. Epilogue in a few weeks though, probably sooner than later. Stay tuned!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was very short but promise me the epilogue will be longer, I'm just not having a lot of time to write and I decided something is better than nothing. Expect the epilogue in the days of May and stay tuned!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into the future of Lotor and Lance's relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the epilogue! I've been thinking of making a series of this maybe a story explaining Lotor's past trauma, Lance's family etc. but it all depends on what you guys want, so plz comment when you're finished if you crave more!! :)

**_Two Years Later…_ **

 

××××LA××××

“What's all this?” Lance asked, his eyes widening at the magnificent dinner illuminated by dancing candlelight. Lotor smiled shyly at him.

 

“Nothing much let’s just sit and eat.”

 

Lance smiled back broadly and sat as suggested.

 

The evening was unnaturally… awkward. Few words were spoken between the couple. Lance could tell, as he always could, that Lotor was hiding something that he desperately wanted to share. Whatever it was Lotor couldn’t keep it hidden forever, especially when it was secreting tension so thick a steak knife couldn’t cut it. 

 

Lance shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The meal had been finished and all that was left was an unpleasant silence. Lance could not-no- _ would not _ take this anymore.

 

“Spill.” Lotor blinked at the sudden disturbance of the quiet. “Pardon?”

 

Lance crossed his arms, slightly annoyed. “Baby please, I know this whole night you’ve been hiding something. Tell me what it is so we can stop being weird.”

 

Lotor looked down at his folded hands which were laying on the table and twiddled his thumbs. Lance’s growing frown deepened. Lotor  _ never _ twiddled his thumbs or did fidgeting of any kind unless it was something serious. Lance was getting worried.

 

“Lance,” Lotor began looking up timidly from his hands. “You’ve been wonderful, these last two years with you have been  _ wonderful.  _ When we first started dating I could never imagine myself being with anyone else, Lance,  _ you’re  _ wonderful. But I can’t be your boyfriend any longer.” 

 

Lance felt his heart wilt and his stomach churn. What… what was this? “Lotor what do you mean? You’re scaring me.” 

 

The timid look in Lotor’s eyes had vanished replaced with a hard resolve. 

 

“Lance I can’t be your boyfriend because… well, I want to be something more. I love making you breakfast, lunch, and dinner and I love laughing at you when you try to do the same for me even though you have no cooking skills,” 

 

Lance huffed indignantly. 

 

“I love going on walks with you, I love battling you, I love just being around you. I love waking up every day next to you and I want to wake up every day, next to you for the rest of my life until I die.” 

 

Lotor pushed his chair back and stood making his way next to Lance. He got onto one knee pulling a small precious box from his pocket and opening it. 

 

“Lance… I love you. Please, the love of my life, will you marry me?” 

 

Lance choked a little.  _ He said it, he said it first.  _ Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes and his whole body quaked. He could barely get his next words out despite himself.

 

“ _ Yes!”  _

 

Lotor grinned wholeheartedly letting every tooth show and got up to embrace Lance, his lover, his fiance.

 

Lance stuffed his face into the crook of Lotor’s neck. “You complete asshole! Why did you have to start off your proposal like that?! You made me so worried.” Lotor just chuckled and pet Lance’s hair lovingly. Lance growled in playful anger and gave Lotor’s nape a tiny nip causing the taller man to yelp.

 

Lance pulled back just far enough to look into Lotor’s eyes. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

And Lotor’s smile was small, but it was enough to light up Lance’s world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! Remember to comment if you want more of this AU as a series or maybe with a different pair! See you all next time and thank you for supporting me through my first fanfic ever :D 
> 
> P.S. I also want to know if I tricked you into thinking Lotor was breaking up with Lance >:D Please tell me I live for any kind of funny comments

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos!! They inspire me so much :)) Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me so far! Luv ya!! <3


End file.
